Strangle
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Theirs was a twisted love. A Sakura and Orochimaru 100 word drabble collection.
1. Hesitant Handshake

**Author's Note: I found these prompts on Scribbling on the Computer, kathrineriod . Wordpress . Com** **, though I'm pretty sure it originated elsewhere.**

 **Each drabble will be one hundred words, and they'll most likely be unrelated.**

 **Prompt:** Introduction

* * *

Sakura looked around the playground helplessly. Being transferred sure did suck. She rubbed her forehead, (which was rather large) and gulped.

She was just about to brave the throng when there was a commotion by the swings.

"Gross!" Someone yelled. "A snake!"

Sakura walked over, but there was no snake. Only a boy with long black hair, and pale skin. He sat on the dirt, having been pushed down.

The bullies, cackling, left soon enough, but the boy stayed where he was. He only looked up when Sakura held her hand out.

"I'm Sakura! What's your name?"

He hesitated.

"...Orochimaru."


	2. A Little Odd

**Author's Note: Yep, this drabble takes place in a completely different universe then the last one. Unless you see something that says otherwise, each drabble will be unrelated.**

 **Prompt:** Complicated

* * *

Sakura was not incredibly fond of the stares she got thanks to her pink hair. She didn't like to talk about it, period. So why the hell was she doing a shampoo commercial?

"Good, now smile...perfect!" The director was a peculiar man named Orochimaru, who always had a snake around his neck.

He was very famous, and very, very rich. Sakura was his assistant. Their relationship was...complicated.

He walked up to an irritable Sakura and fixed her ribbon.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She crossed her arms.

"You owe me." Sakura huffed.

He kissed her.

"Do I still?"

"...yes."


	3. Chocolate Chip

**Prompt:** Making history

* * *

Sakura knew that she would never forget this moment. It would sit in her very soul, and tug at her heart with every single day.

If-when-she had children, she would tell them about this, and they would exclaim, "Really, mama?"

The kitchen was a mess, every cabinet open, things torn apart like some great storm had come through.

Sakura stepped over a huge pile of flour which she would undoubtably have to to sweep up later and stared as Orochimaru, hair pulled back in a ponytail, took a pan of cookies from the oven with a triumphant grin.


	4. Come Back Later

**Prompt:** Rivalry

* * *

Sakura was awoken at two in the morning by a knock on her front door. Muttering curses, she stumbled out of her bedroom and threw her door open.

Outside stood Sasuke and Orochimaru, pushing at each other's shoulders.

"What the...?"

They both looked up at her eagerly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, and produced a bouquet.

Orochimaru scoffed and handed her a single rose, then winked at her, his long tongue licking his lips.

Sakura slammed the door shut and went back to bed.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke with a smug look on his face.

"She took my rose."

Sasuke glared.


	5. Wilted Petals

**Prompt:** Unbreakable

* * *

The little cherry blossom was wilted, now. She lay curled up in the darkness, her lips cracked and bleeding. Orochimaru walked towards her, then crouched down in front of her pale form.

"Sakura..." He hummed. "Are you awake?"

She answered by trying to punch him in the face. He caught her hand, of course.

"I suppose you are."

He bent down, taking her chin in his fingers.

"What a pretty face you have," he mused. He bent down and kissed her, right on the lips. And with that, the unbreakable broke.

Tears dribbling down her cheeks, she kissed him back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you've read my oneshot Drop of Salt, this could be seen as a sort of prequel to it. Of course, this drabble can stand alone as well, if you wish it.**


	6. Silent Stalker

**Prompt:** Obsession

Orochimaru wondered if Sakura knew how much he adored her. In his locker he kept photos he had taken with his phone, blurry images of her face, her ass, her chest...

He heard a loud laugh, and he glanced up from his book to see her talking to Sasuke. Damn that boy.

Sakura stood up and started towards her desk, which was right behind his. As she passed by, a tissue fell out of her pocket.

Orochimaru glanced around before quickly picking it up and putting it to his nose.

It smelled sweet. It smelled like her.

He smiled happily.


	7. Bloody Fangs

**Prompt:** Eternity

* * *

Orochimaru bit Sakura's pale neck, his teeth sinking into warm flesh. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, tears of pain trickling down her cheeks.

Finally, Orochimaru forced himself to pull away. He watched the mark form on her neck. She fell to her knees, weak from the blood loss.

When he took her chin and turned her head to him, she opened her eyelids. Her eyes were yellow and no longer human.

She blinked sleepily, and he took her into his arms.

"Master," she murmured, her voice muffled by his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Yes."


	8. Feel Good

Prompt: Gateway

* * *

Sakura was a good girl. She got good grades, she had good friends...but when she was with him, she was all bad. She smoked, she cheated on tests and she didn't hesitate to shoplift.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him hard. His clothes were all leather, and her pretty green sundress was striking against the black.

She glanced back when she heard footsteps. There were two teenage girls, around her age, running away.

She looked back up into his yellow eyes, and realized Orochimaru had been her gateway drug.

Sakura was a bad girl.


	9. Grim Reaper

**Prompt:** Death

* * *

Orochimaru wasn't fond of this part. It wasn't the sorrow, it wasn't the pleas, it wasn't even their screams.

No, it was the tears.

He stood on the street corner, hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat, and watched as Sakura darted in front of a car. Suicide.

He started across the street, ignoring the gawkers. He was invisible to the living.

He knelt at Sakura's side.

She gazed up at him with a smile and (thankfully) dry eyes. It was a shame those pretty eyes wouldn't sparkle with life anymore.

Orochimaru looked away when he took her soul.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For the reviewer who asked, and anyone else wondering, this story will have one hundred drabbles exactly. That's how long the list of prompts is, so that's how long the story will be.**


	10. Something Different

**Prompt:** Opportunities

* * *

Orochimaru came to the cafe every day after work, which meant that he had plenty of opportunities to ask the pretty barista out.

Today he stood and ordered the same thing he always ordered. Plain black coffee. And she gave him the same smile she always gave him.

She turned and made it, and he stared at her pink hair. The same thing every day.

Except this time, when she handed him the cup, along with her warning that it was hot, she said something else.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Sakura asked, smiling.

He could only nod.


	11. A Sacrifice

**Prompt:** 33%

21%

That's what the computer said. Orochimaru tapped his fingers against the desk and chewed his lip.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he spun around just as Sakura darted in.

"I took care of the guys in the hall," she panted.

Orochimaru nodded.

28%

"I also placed a bomb downstairs," Sakura whispered, her voice quavering. "After I got the civilians to safety."

33%

Orochimaru stared into Sakura's broken eyes, then took her hand. He kissed her deeply, swiftly, before shoving her out the window.

She landed safely on the ground outside, and screamed his name as the building exploded.


	12. Don't Underestimate

**Prompt:** Dead wrong

Orochimaru didn't think much of Sakura. She cried too much, she cared more about her hair then if her kick was strong, and her hair was pink.

He stood up straight and waited for her to attack him.

He yawned. Training was so boring.

Sakura darted forward, and he dodged effortlessly, then spun around and pinned her down.

"I wi-"

She kissed him, his eyes widened, and before he knew it, she was on top of him, grinning proudly, her knees on either side of his stomach.

" _I_ win!" She laughed. Perhaps he needed to rethink his opinion of her.


	13. Stranger Danger

**Prompt:** Running Away

* * *

Sakura crawled out the window of the tiny apartment where her and her parents lived and ran out into the alley.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. They couldn't afford to feed themselves, let alone her. It would be better if she just left.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her, and she looked up. A pale man stood there, clothed in a kimono. He licked his lips with a long tongue.

"Come with me, child," He hissed. She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. They then vanished into the shadows, like magic.


	14. Teacher's Pet

**Prompt:** Judgment

* * *

Orochimaru honestly wasn't listening to what his students were saying. He pet the snake in his bag, (he brought his pet everywhere, and what the school didn't know wouldn't hurt them), and looked out the window.

His ears perked up when he heard a sniffle. It was almost lost in the many loud voices, but he heard it. The teacher turned to his student.

Sakura was looking out the window, trying very hard to conceal her tears.

Orochimaru had already heard words used to describe her, words like weirdo, bitch, billboard brow...but in his opinion, she was quite...cute.


	15. Hold Me

**Prompt:** Seeking Solace

* * *

Sakura blew her nose and moaned. Orochimaru walked into the room, wincing at her miserable face. He sat gracefully on the edge of her bed.

"You look horrible, my dear," He informed her gently. If the puffy eyed glare she shot his way was any indication, she was aware of this.

She held her arms out, and he hesitated. There was snot everywhere... Sakura managed to pull him down and coughed into his shoulder.

Gross.

"I'm miserable!" She wailed. He kissed her hot forehead.

"I know," he said gently.

She sneezed on his face, and he groaned.


	16. Buttercream Frosting

**Prompt:** Excuses

* * *

Orochimaru pointed to his plate.

"Where did my cake go?"

Sakura shrugged and continued washing the dishes.

"I don't know."

He stalked closer. "I left it alone for five minutes," he growled. Sakura giggled.

"Maybe a bird flew in and ate it?" She said, a smile creeping up onto her face. "Or maybe it didn't like you and crawled away?"

He walked closer, until his face was inches from hers.

"So why is there icing on your cheek?"

She hastily wiped her face with her apron.

"It flew into my mouth?" She tried, defeated.

He licked it off.

"Nice try."


	17. Bloody and Broken

**Prompt:** Vengeance

* * *

Orochimaru knelt by the body of his dead wife, his fingers digging into the dirt. _Sakura_. She lay with her mouth open ever so slightly, her pink hair messy.

He blinked, raised his hand and nudged her bloody cheek. Her head fell to the other side.

Orochimaru took her in his arms and stood slowly, then turned to the boy who had killed her.

Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke, who was staring at the body with shock. The boy blinked rapidly, something akin to regret flickering in his eyes.

"You will pay," Orochimaru promised, then vanished before the grief could come.


	18. Wasting Away

**Prompt:** Love

* * *

Orochimaru sat next to her in the grass. Sakura looked pretty as always, her cheeks flushed from the heat of summer.

A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, her weak body always cold. She looked at the bright blue sky with sad eyes.

Then she whispered a broken, "I love you."

He looked at her, his little patient who he had become fond of against his better judgment. After all, she only had one year to live.

"I love you too," he said quietly. Those words were a promise.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura sobbed.

Orochimaru looked away.

"It's okay," he whispered.


	19. What Perfect Misery

**Prompt:** Tears

* * *

Her tears sparkled like diamonds, but to him, they were much more precious. Orochimaru adored the sight of them, the smell, the taste.

He stroked her throat with his knife, and there came the tears he loved so much. Tears of despair, tears of pain, it didn't matter to him.

Orochimaru smiled as they mixed with the blood on her neck, and Sakura shrank back from him, hand wiping at her face.

"Sakura," he whispered, grabbing onto the sleeve of her kimono. "You will never be free."

And there came those priceless tears, creeping down her cheeks.

He smiled again.


	20. Almost Perfection

**Prompt:** My Inspiration

* * *

Sakura stood before him, naked. Most men would have stared at the stunning beauty, wishing.

But Orochimaru had no need to dream, for she was already his. He painted her curves, then preceded to outline her face. She walked up to stand beside him.

"Just don't make my forehead too large, okay?" She asked, leaning forward and inspecting the painting with a practiced eye.

He nodded.

"I would never, dear," he said. When she went back to pose, he covered his mouth and made her brow the same length as her head.

"Should I ask why you're laughing?"

"Probably not."


	21. Instant Regret

**Prompt:** Never Again

* * *

Sakura stared at the burnt mess in the pan.

"How did this happen?" She cried.

Orochimaru peered down at the remnants of...something.

"Eggs?" He guessed.

"No," she said sadly. "A cake."

 _Who on earth makes cake in a frying pan?_ He wondered to himself.

"It looks delicious," he said out loud, trying not to laugh. She turned her glare to him.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked, her tone dangerous. "You're going to eat it!"

He started backing away, and she leapt forward and stuffed it in his mouth.

Orochimaru gagged.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "That'll teach you."


	22. Hopeful Romantic

**Prompt:** Online

* * *

Sakura was nervous. She had met this guy on a dating websites, and she was a little scared he was an axe murderer.

Ino had offered to come along, but Sakura had declined. They would be in a busy place, and she was tougher then she looked. She looked around until she spotted a man that fitted her date's description.

Sakura walked up and shook his hand. He kissed her cheek. When they turned to head towards the restaurant, she grinned playfully.

"You aren't going to kill me, right?" She asked jokingly.

Orochimaru smirked.

"Not _you_..."

She giggled nervously.

"Yay..."


	23. First Impressions

**Prompt:** Failure

* * *

Sakura was staring at her phone and texting when she walked right into a pole. Before she knew it, Sakura was on the ground, her nose bleeding while some guy gently wiped her nose.

Sakura blushed and sat up.

"Wow," she said, laughing nervously. "I can't believe I did that!"

The man pushed long hair behind his ear.

"Here," he said, handing her the bloody handkerchief.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.

He nodded and started walking away.

Wow, was she pretty. Orochimaru had never seen hair that color. Maybe he should go back and ask her-

He walked into a pole.


	24. At Peace

**Prompt:** Rebirth

* * *

When Orochimaru woke up, he was a little frightened. He was a bad person, So surely, Hell was all that awaited him after death.

Yet there, mopping at his brow with a cloth, was Sakura. This couldn't be Hell.

She smiled when he blinked.

"You're up!" She exclaimed. She hurried over to pick up a tray of food.

While Sakura fussed over the pudding, Orochimaru managed to ask, "is this Heaven?"

She froze, then turned to him.

"Do you want it to be?"

He nodded.

She smiled and put her hand on his forehead.

"Then, yes," Sakura whispered. "It is."


	25. Free Will

**Prompt:** Breaking Away

* * *

She wanted to leave.

 _Sakura, my love, stay with me..._

She wanted to escape this place, live her life in the sun.

 _Sakura, I'm so cold..._

She wanted to fall in love, have a child.

 _Sakura, come to me..._

She wanted to be free of this man.

 _Sakura, help me, please..._

Why couldn't she leave? What was stopping her? She should walk out that door. She should leave behind the shadows, the darkness, that man.

He could find someone else to be his slave. She wasn't the only person who had blood, was she?

"Sakura?"

She sighed.

"I'm Coming, Orochimaru."

* * *

 **A Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. Inspiration comes and goes, but hopefully the next update won't take so long.**


	26. Dirty Liar

**Prompt:** Forever and a Day

* * *

Orochimaru loved her. He needed her. He couldn't live without her. So he gave Sakura the mark of eternity, so that she might stand beside him.

Sakura did not age. She watched her friends die, and every death chipped away at her heart.

"Orochimaru," she said, after forever had passed. "I want to die."

He frowned.

"One more day," he begged.

The next day rolled around. The last day. Sakura stood next to him, gazing at the world that had crumbled. But she did not die. She wept, and Orochimaru smiled.

"Did you really think I would let you go?"


	27. Pitiful Creature

**Prompt:** **Lost and Found**

* * *

Orochimaru was walking down the dirty back alley when he came across Sakura. Her back pressed against the alley wall, her arms wrapped around her knees.

He stopped, his feet mere inches from her. Snow fell down lazily, the little white flakes collecting on her messy pink hair.

"Why are you here?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura was too cold to be scared.

"He left me for dead," she whispered, smiling brokenly. Orochimaru scoffed and turned away.

Sakura's eyes closed, only to snap open when a coat fell on top of her. She looked around for the owner, but he was gone.


	28. Under the Ground

**Prompt:** Light

* * *

Orochimaru wished he would just die. Put an end to this hell and move on to the next one. He sat in the little cell, and wondered if he could kill himself by hitting his head against the wall.

Suddenly, a small, pale hand landed on his shoulder. It was Sakura, looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, looking at him with big eyes.

"Yes," he lied, smiling dimly.

She buried her face in his chest and whispered, "Liar."

Orochimaru looked down at her. The darkness was suffocating, but at least he had this little flame.


	29. Unending Darkness

**Prompt:** Dark

* * *

Sakura licked the chains that bound her. They tasted of dust and dirt, and she spat onto the ground. How hungry she was, down in this prison.

Next to her, a man was on his knees, maybe sleeping. His long black hair was matted, and his lips were pale.

"We could try to escape," she murmured, her voice rough.

A mirthless laugh.

"Can you break these chains?" Orochimaru asked his little servent, his tongue dangling from his mouth like a dog's.

"No," she whispered, ashamed of her uselessness. Orochimaru smirked.

"Then learn to love the darkness, my dear," He hissed.


	30. Her Everything

**Prompt:** Faith

If you asked what Sakura believed in more then anything, she would say her master. Orochimaru had found her has a little girl, taken her in and fed her. She loved him more then anything. Now he sat at his desk, frowning over some letter.

Sakura crept up, a cup of tea in her trembling hand. He turned his yellow eyes to her, and she flushed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," she whispered, lowering her eyes and staring at his lips.

He smiled.

"You are a welcome distraction, wife."

Sakura fell to her knees.

He was her life.

Her God.


End file.
